Different types of acoustic devices have been used through the years. Acoustic devices are used in earphones that are inserted entirely or at least partially in the ear. The earphones may include a speaker that presents sound energy to the listener. For example, music may be played to the user. In addition, various other electronic devices may be included with or connected to the earphone such as application processors.
It has become advantageous to determine when an earphone has been removed from (or inserted into) the ear. For example, music may be desired to be played when the earphone is inserted, but not played when it has been removed. This may help to operate the devices more efficiently and save power.
Previous approaches have been either not entirely reliable at properly determining earphone insertion/deletion or have been complicated and/or costly to implement. The problems of previous approaches have resulted in some user dissatisfaction with these previous a.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.